Zecharia Sitchin
thumb|Zecharia Sitchin Zecharia Sitchin (Baku, 11 luglio 1922 - NewYork, 9 ottobre 2010) era uno scrittore azero. E' stato un filologo, archeologo amatoriale, appassionato linguista, nonché giornalista e autore di numerosi libri sulla cosiddetta archeologia misteriosa o archeologia di frontiera, sostenitore della teoria dell'antico astronauta come spiegazione dell'origine dell'uomo. Egli attribuisce la creazione dell'antica cultura dei Sumeri, ma più in generale della razza umana, ad una civiltà aliena, detta Nefilim e/o Elohim (in ebraico) o Annunaki (in sumero), proveniente dal pianeta Nibiru, un ipotetico 12º pianeta del sistema solare dal periodo di rivoluzione di circa 3600 anni presente nella mitologia babilonese. Sitchin afferma anche che in corrispondenza della fascia principale degli asteroidi del sistema solare si sarebbe trovato anticamente un pianeta che i Sumeri chiamavano Tiamat che sarebbe previsto dalla formula di Titius-Bode. Il punto di vista di Sitchin non è supportato dalla comunità accademica e le sue ipotesi non vengono considerate attendibili poichè vengono ritenute prive di prove a sostegno, gli ufologi ribattono che gli accademici statali se ammettessero certe cose rischierebbero il licenziamento (vedi teoria del complotto o cover-up). Le teorie di Sitchin andrebbero secondo alcuni nella categoria del Creazionismo non-religioso (cioè sarebbero una variante dell'ateismo), ma lo stesso Sitchin riporta nei suoi testi nozioni di Evoluzione teistica (cioè Dio avrebbe creato l'Universo col Big Bang e in futuro giudicherà le creature col Giorno del Giudizio). Nell'attestazione sumerica de "Il libro perduto del dio Enki" (pag.19) si dice: :«''In futuro verrà dato un giudizio, perché alla fine dei giorni vi sarà il Giorno del Giudizio. Quel giorno la terra tremerà e i fiumi cambieranno il loro corso, vi sarà oscurità a mezzogiorno e un fuoco nei cieli di notte, sarà il giorno del ritorno del Dio celeste. E quel giorno si scoprirà chi è destinato a sopravvivere e chi a perire, chi sarà ricompensato e chi sarà punito, dèi (alieni di Nibiru) e uomini senza alcuna distinzione; perché quello che avverrà sarà determinato da quello che è accaduto; quello che era destinato si ripeterà come in un ciclo e quello che era deciso dal Fato ed era avvenuto solo per volere del cuore, nel bene o nel male, verrà sottoposto a giudizio''.» Il personaggio Zecharia Sitchin, nato l' 11 luglio 1920 a Baku, é stato uno scrittore ebreo azero, vissuto per oltre 30 anni in Palestina, e infine residente negli Stati Uniti, a New York. Durante il suo soggiorno in Palestina, Sitchin apprende l'ebraico antico e impara a leggere e tradurre la scrittura cuneiforme sumera. Si laurea in economia politica in Inghilterra, ritorna in Israele dove svolge il ruolo di consulente per alcuni giornali locali. Da sempre appassionato di storia, archeologia e profondamente religioso, Sitchin dedica gran parte della sua gioventù a raccogliere materiale sulle culture 'preistoriche' fino alla stesura del suo primo libro: Il pianeta degli dei. Muore a New York il 9 ottobre 2010. Le teorie La teoria sitchiniana, esplicata attraverso i suoi libri, é la seguente: Il nostro sistema solare avrebbe come membro, oltre a quelli conosciuti, un pianeta che viaggia su una orbita molto ellittica, con un periodo di rivoluzione intorno al sole di circa 3600 anni. Questo pianeta (chiamato Nibiru dai sumeri e Marduk dai babilonesi), quando il nostro sistema solare era in via di formazione circa 4 miliardi di anni fa, venne a trovarsi in posizione tra Marte e Giove dove un suo satellite ebbe una sorta di scontro cosmico con un pianeta che si trovava in traiettoria (chiamato Tiamat). Dallo scontro,Tiamat venne sbalzato assieme a un suo satellite (Kingu) tra Venere e Marte dando origine al sistema Terra-Luna; un' altra parte di Tiamat, sotto forma di frammenti, ricadde sulla neo-luna, e i residui dei satelliti di Nibiru e di Tiamat furono scagliati lungo una orbita oblunga e retrograda dando origine alle comete, altri pezzi rimasero sul luogo dell' impatto tra Marte e Giove generando la fascia degli asteroidi. Nibiru, che ospitava sulla sua superficie forme di vita organica a livello macromolecolare, trasferì nell' urto parte di questa materia sul pianeta colpito. Secondo Sitchin la vita Nibiru si evolvette molto più velocemente che sul nostro, tanto che la civiltà che lo abitava (chiamati nei testi sumerobabilonesi Anunnaki), 450.000 anni fa circa, viaggiò fino alla Terra per fondarvi una colonia, intraprendendo lavori di estrazione di minerali, in particolare di oro. Furono fondati così i primi insediamenti nel medioriente, luogo di atterraggio degli abitanti del pianeta, e fu stabilita una gerarchia di comando per i lavori. In seguito a un ammutinamento di alcuni lavoratori, 300.000 anni fa circa, uno degli scienziati venuti dal pianeta (Enki), creò l' Homo Sapiens (Lulu) mescolando l' ovulo di una ominide terrestre con il suo sperma per creare una serie di individui che portassero avanti le operazioni di estrazione al posto degli extraterrestri. Successivamente attraverso operazioni di ingegneria genetica questi esemplari furono resi capaci di procreare. Si diffuse così l' homo sapiens nel pianeta, in particolar modo nell' Africa, nel medio oriente, e nella valle dell' Indo. Secondo Sitchin le storie raccontate dalla Bibbia, e quindi la genesi, il diluvio universale, la vicenda di Sodoma e Gomorra, ma anche alcuni racconti lasciatici dalle culture egizie e mesopotamiche, ma anche dai popoli del continente americano, non sarebbero altro che delle 'cronache' dei tempi in cui questi esseri abitavano sul nostro pianeta. Infatti la teoria di Sitchin sostiene che sia la civiltà egizia, sia quella mexicana e quella peruviana, siano nate da quella sumera con l' aiuto di gruppi di Anunnaki. Sitchin porta nei suoi libri l' evidenza di ciò analizzando decine e decine di testi ritrovati sotto forma di tavolette in scrittura cuneiforme. Sitchin sostiene che la prima civiltà terrestre, quella sumera, non fu altro che un prodotto della decisione di questi esseri extraterrestri di 'educare' i loro lavoratori creati ad hoc, concedendogli la regalità, la pastorizia, l' allevamento, e la capacità di creare una società. Sitchin mette in correlazione i miti e le storie tramandate da diverse culture del nostro pianeta, risalenti a migliaia di anni fa e sparse su tutto il globo. Fa notare, e spiega, tutti i punti di contatto tra queste culture, portando a volte evidenze storiche, a volte scientifiche, e spesso linguistiche. Indizi a favore delle sue ipotesi Numerosi indizi in campo scientifico, letterario, archeologico sembrano dare supporto alle tesi avanzate da Sitchin o quantomeno fornire un background che ne attesta l' effettiva possibilità. In particolare il suo primo libro contiene alcune affermazioni derivate dalle sue personali traduzioni dei testi sumeri che dopo alcuni anni potrebbero aver avuto conferma. *Nel libro "Il pianeta degli dei" (prima pubblicazione nel 1976) Sitchin parla di una versione sumera dell' Enuma Elish (il mito della creazione sumero ritradotto successivamente in accadico e assiro) che descrive i due pianeti Nudimmud e Anu (che Sitchin identifica con Nettuno e Urano) chiamandoli con 2 appellativi che in sumero significano: 'pianeta gemello' (kakkaba shanamma) e 'signore della rigogliosa vita verdegiante' (en ti mash sig). Il testo sumero secondo Sitchin descrive anche uno di questi pianeti come 'coricato su un lato'. Ma la prima sonda che sorvolò Urano e Nettuno fu lanciata solo nel 1978, due anni dopo la pubblicazione del libro di Sitchin, e raggiunse Urano nel 1986 e Nettuno nel 1989. La sonda trasmise bellissime immagini di 2 pianeti uno celeste/azzurro e uno verde. Uno dei due inclinato su un lato. Le misurazioni di Nettuno e Urano inoltre effettivamente mostrarono 2 pianeti praticamente gemelli, con differenze irrilevanti tra atmosfera, temperatura, dimensioni, e periodo di rotazione. Di contro, non esiste alcuna prova documentata che i sumeri conoscessero Urano e Nettuno. Dal canto suo Sitchin sostiene, con una sua personale interpretazione, che traccia della conoscenza da parte dei popoli del passato di un sistema solare completo si trovi sia nel sigillo sumero VA 243 che nel plate dorato del Corichanca in Peru. *Nel primo libro di Sitchin figura una altra importantissima anteprima. Vi si legge il procedimento con cui gli Anunnaki avrebbero creato l’uomo: unendo il seme di un maschio Anunnaki con l’ovulo di una ominide. Se trasferiamo questa nozione in campo medico alla luce della tecnologia moderna, é facile riconoscere la tecnologia della fertilizzazione in vitro, la cosiddetta tecnica del 'Test tube babe'. Questa tecnica però seppur studiata dall' inizio degli anni 70, fu messa appunto solo nel 1978. Il primo test tube baby, Louis Brown, é nato il 25 Luglio del 1978. 1 Due anni dopo la prima pubblicazione del primo libro di Sitchin. *Sin dal primo libro Sitchin traccia una ben delineata discendenza dei popoli. Gli spostamenti geografici e i miscugli razziali che nell' antichità seguivano la 'civilizzazione' ora di una ora dell' altra regione del medioriente e dell' estremo oriente, sono stati confermati negli anni '90 da alcuni studi genetici utilizzati per combattere il concetto di 'razza' ed introdurre quello di 'etnia'. Il maggior fautore di questi studi fu il genetista italiano Luca Cavalli Sforza, e i suoi studi son stati completati e approfonditi da Spencer Wells, un genetista e collaboratore di National Geographic che ha tracciato la 'carta delle discendenze' dimostrando l' origine comune delle etnie mediorientali, indiane, giapponesi, e andina. Ancora più a monte, Wells trova la discendenza di alcuni ceppi delle popolazioni dell' estremo oriente con gruppi etnici mediorientali, in particolare del Libano e dell' Iraq (la antica mesopotamia). Secondo Wells sembra che grandi migrazioni dal medio oriente verso l' India e l' attuale Cina diedero origine a quelle due civiltà, attraverso l' unione con le popolazioni meno evolute che abitavano quei territori. Gli studi di Wells, condotti attraverso la linea Y-cromosomale, identificano la più antica utazione genetica attualmente riscontrabile in tutti gli uomini come M168, la fa risalire a circa 100.000 anni fa e ne attesta la 'diversificazione' circa 60.000 anni fa, dato che indica che fu allora che le popolazioni lasciarono il centroest africano per diffondersi nel globo.23 *Un altro studio genetico portato avanti da Brian Sykes 4, e conclusosi con la pubblicazione del suo libro The seven daughters of Eve 5, ci informa del fatto che, negli ultimi 150.000 anni, ci son state 7 'Eva' dalle quali sono nate tutte le attuali razze o etnie. Si tratta, dal punto di vista genetico, di minuscole variazioni nel dna mitocondriale, un corredo genetico che rimane normalmente invariato in linea di discendenza femminile. Lo studio di Sykes identifica il più antico progenitore comune per via femminile nella stessa zona dell' Africa in cui Wells identifica il più antico progenitore comune per via maschile. Tale studio fa risalire la prima 'Eva' a circa 200.000 anni fa 6. A quanto pare dunque l' uomo come noi lo conosciamo, si sviluppò nell' Africa intorno ai 300.000/250.000 anni fa nella zona della Tanzania. Da li si diffuse in piccoli gruppi, nelle zone della mesopotamia, dell' egitto e del libano. Nel mentre comunque, anche altre zone del globo erano abitate da ominidi che seguivano il loro normale e lento processo di evoluzione. Fu però l' incrocio tra questi piccoli gruppi e le popolazioni ominidi delle varie regioni a permettere l' evoluzione di queste ultime. L' inizio dell' ultima glaciazione, circa 120.000 anni fa, ha fatto si che le popolazioni ominidi presenti nei terrotori più lontani dalla fascia tropicale/equatoriale fossero decimate lentamente, fino a un culmine raggiunto all' incirca 60.000 anni fa quando, a causa della estesa presenza di ghiacci che favoriva gli spostamenti tra i continenti, iniziarono le grandi migrazioni. Fu a partire da questo arco di tempo che, attraverso le varie 'Eva' si diversificarono le varie razze sparse nel globo. Molte di queste informazioni vengono trattate da Sitchin molti anni prima dell' inizio degli studi sulla Eva mitocondriale e sull'Adamo cromosomiale-Y (come vengono definiti questi 2 'genitori'). Le sue uniche fonti sono la mitologia comune, l' analisi dei reperti archeologici, e di tavolette di argilla ritrovate qui e li nella zona della mesopotamia e conservate in vari musei. * Alcuni studi genetici di Martin Hanczyc e Shelley Fujikawa (2002) mostrano che un tipo di argilla, la montmorillonite, é un catalizzatore ideale nelle reazioni di scissione e ricombinazione dell' RNA 7 ; un altro studio di J. Ferris (2006) identifica la montmorilonite come possibile catalizzatore prebiotico 8, e altri studi indicano che la montmorillonite e altri tipi di argilla fungono come catalizzatori nelle reazioni di trasmissione del DNA virale 9, e possibilmente anche quello umano. Queste nozioni danno base alla analisi di Sitchin del mito sumero della creazione dell' uomo, in cui gli dei utilizzano l' argilla. * Nel 2002 un articolo apparso su space.com sottolineava come la temperatura di plutone fosse aumentata di 2°C, si sono avanzate varie spiegazioni, tra cui la presenza di vulcani e variazioni stagionali di temperatura, ma non c'è ancora una spiegazione completa del fenomeno. Alcuni pseudoricercatori amatoriali italiani, sostengono che nelle zone più esterne del nostro sistema solare é in atto un surriscaldamento delle atmosfere di Plutone, Tritone, Nettuno e Saturno. 10 In compenso molti studi e pubblicazioni ci mostrano invece che il resto del sistema solare non mostra variazioni significative e il sole non ha modificato in maniera anomala la quantità di energia che emette. *Nel suo libro Il libro perduto del dio Enki Sitchin descrive il viaggio del dio Ea verso il pianeta Terra. Secondo Sitchin, la 'camera celeste' su cui Ea viaggiava era alimentata da un sistema di propulsione ad acqua. Il 15 giugno 2002 la rivista New Scientists riporta uno schema di motore a propulsione basato sull’ acqua e su raggi laser in un contenitore di alluminio. Il motore ad acqua è stato realizzato in un esperimento del Tokio Institute of Technology nel quale si pilotava un piccolo modellino di aeroplano11. Inoltre il 18 Aprile 2004, i ricercatori italiani D. Cirillo, A. Dattilo ed E. Iorio presentano i risultati di alcuni esperimenti in una relazione intitolata: Trasmutazioni di metalli a bassa energia tramite plasma confinato in acqua. Da tale relazione risulta che in un' opportuna cella elettrolitica è possibile ottenere una grande quantità di energia dalla semplice presenza di una soluzione acquosa di un sale come il carbonato di potassio. Durante l’ esperimento i ricercatori osservarono la creazione di plasma attorno al catodo di tungsteno della cella, probabilmente originato da vere e proprie reazioni di trasmutazione nucleari.12 *Il libro di Sitchin Gli dei dalle lacrime d' oro mette in relazione la civiltà mesopotamica con quella mesoamericana, evidenziando da una serie di analisi di miti e reperti che la etnia mesoamericana sarebbe discendente di quella mesopotamica. Oltre agli studi di Wells e Sykes, una conferma in tal senso viene da alcuni reperti ritrovati in Bolivia e in Perù. **Nel 1992 una spedizione a Chua, in Bolivia, scoprì un vaso, chiamato vaso di Fuente Magna, che aveva la particolarità di essere coperto di iscrizioni e di glifi. Sul lato esterno erano incisi glifi olmechi, mentre all' interno vi erano incisi pittogrammi che vennero identificati da esperti come scrittura cuneiforme sumera.13 **Tra gli anni ’80 e ’90 un gruppo di ricerca guidato dal dottor Bernardo Victor Biados Yacovazzo, direttore dell’ Istituto di studi sulla scrittura precolombiana di LaPaz , e dal professor E.F. Legner della University of California, ha esaminato decine di località nel Perù e in Bolivia alla ricerca di dovumentazione archeologica che potesse chiarire alcuni misteri sulle culture precolombiane. Il materiale ritrovato presenta segni inconfutabili di contatto tra le civiltà elamita, fenicia, babilonese, sumera e quella mesoamericana. Oltre al già citato reperto di Fuente Magna, nel sito del dottor Yacovazzo vengono riportati anche esempi di steli e di iscrizioni ritrovate in Bolivia in scrittura logosillabica o cuneiforme, tipiche del medioriente/egitto, e in caratteri semiti somiglianti al protoebraico.14 *Sitchin identifica alcune divinità egiziane, come Ra e Thot, in alcuni degli Anunnaki di cui ci parlano i sumeri, precisamente Marduk e Ningishzidda. Secondo Sitchin la civiltà egiziana é nata da quella sumera o ne é stata fortemente influenzata all' origine, nel periodo predinastico. Sitchin sostiene inoltre che il dio Thot / Ningishzida, responsabile della costruzione delle piramidi di Giza, sia anche il Quetzalcoatl mesoamericano. A sostegno di queste ipotesi c' é uno studio di Sir Laurence Waddel, risalente al 1930 e intitolato: "Egyptian Civilisation its Sumerian Origin & Real Chronology" , nel quale l' esploratore porta una serie di indizi grafici ed etnografici di questa dipendenza della civiltà egiziana da quella mesopotamica15. Inoltre alcuni appassionati e sostenitori di Sitchin, sostengono che il pattern costruttivo e la dislocazione geografica del sito di Teotihuacan siano effettivamente specchio del sito di Giza in Egitto. * Sitchin sostiene che la civiltà accadica ebbe fine nel 2024 a.C. a cusa di un bombardamento nucleare durante una guerra tra fazioni opposte di Anunnaki. Secondo l' autore il fallout radiattivo sarebbe il 'vento malvagio' di cui si parla nei testi di lamentazione babilonesi, come il Lamento di Ur e il Lamento di Sumer. Uno studio geologico del 2000 condotto da Heidi M. Cullen, P. B. deMenocal, S. Hemming, G. Hemming, e F. H. Brown intitolato “Climate change and the collapse of the Akkadian Empire: Evidence from the deep-sea” sostiene che l' impero accadico ebbe termine a causa di una improvvisa e quantitativamente anomala ricaduta di particolari e finissime sabbie causate da una deflazione avente origine in mesopotamia 4025 anni fa (riferito alla data dello studio - 2000). 16 *Nella teoria di Sitchin viene spiegato che gli Anunnaki avevano delle basi su Marte, pianeta sul quale avvenivano delle operazioni di trasporto verso il pianeta Nibiru al suo avvicinarsi, sfruttando la ridotta gravità del pianeta rosso. Su Marte esitevano quindi delle strutture artificiali, e secondo Sitchin vi era abbondante presenza di acqua allo stato liquido fino a varie migliai di anni fa quando un passaggio di Nibiru 'strappò' l' atmosfera di Marte. La scienza oggi conferma che effettivamente su Marte fino a qualche millennio fa ci doveva essere acqua liquida corrente, ancora oggi se ne osservano gli effetti e i depositi. Ma nel 2006 sono stati addirittura osservati nuovi depositi di acqua liquida scaturita dal sottosuolo marziano 17. Negli ultimi libro Sitchin sembra sostenere che anche attualmente sia presente su Marte o sul suo satellite Phobos una installazione degli Anunnaki, e che questo sia correlato all' incidente occorso nel 1989 alla sonda Phobos2. *Alcuni studi di Alessandro Morbidelli e Hal Levison, astronomi dell' Osservatorio della Costa Azzurra, hanno suggerito che la fascia principale degli asteroidi contiene materiale protoplanetario provveniente dalla zona esterna del sistema solare, precisamente dalla zona transnettuniana, 18 e che miliardi di anni fa questo materiale doveva essere molto più abbondante. Questo potrebbe essere in accordo con le ipotesi di Sitchin riguardo all'incursione di Nibiru-Tiamat nel sistema solare interno. Va fatto però notare che gli studi degli astronomi in questione non ipotizzano in nessun caso la presenza di questo pianeta e il suo passaggio nell'antichità, anzi hanno ottenuto quei risultati attraverso simulazioni che non prendono in considerazione l'esistenza di Nibiru. *Le critiche principali alla teoria di Sitchin vengono esaminate e analizzate dall' autore italiano Alessandro Demontis. In particolare le critiche riguardanti il sigillo sumero VA243 (caposaldo della teoria di Zecharia Sitchin)20 e quelle riguardanti le traduzioni dal sumero. Demontis sostiene infatti che proprio utilizzando strumenti ortodossi come il Sumerian Lexicon di John Halloran sia possibile confermare molti dei significati che Sitchin attribuisce ad alcuni termini. L' errore di Sitchin starebbe nel fornire una traslitterazione dei termini priva degli ordinali che vengono utilizzati per evidenziare i casi di omofonia. Demontis sostiene che quando si identificano i giusti ordinali si trovano molti riscontri dei significati ipotizzati da Sitchin e porta, a dimostrazione, alcuni esempi come il criticato termine MU che Sitchin identifica essere un 'razzo' ma che in sumero ha il significato ortodosso di 'nome'. Se si considera MU come l' unione dei singoli lemmi MU2(MUD6) + U5 aventi significato di 'accendere / dare fuoco' + 'elevare' il significato che si ottiene é di qualcosa che si accende e si eleva o causa elevazione. Critiche alle sue teorie Le principali critiche alle teorie di Zecharia Sitchin vengono da 2 autori: *Michael Heiser, phD in letteratura e lingua semitica, sostiene che le traduzioni sumere, ebraiche ed accadiche di Sitchin siano non attendibili perchè non supportate da corrispondenze nei dizionari ufficiali di queste lingue. In particolare Heiser fa riferimento al dizionario Assiro-Accadico della Università di Chicago, ritenuto dagli addetti ai lavori il più completo dizionario in materia di assirologia. Heiser inoltre sostiene che nelle tavole sumere non si parla mai di un pianeta esterno al sistema solare, e che i sumeri non avevano le conoscenze approffondite in materia di astronomia che Sitchin attribuisce loro. Fa riferimento, per queste sue critiche, ai libri di Samuel Noah Kramer, considerato il più autorevole studioso di cultura sumera. Heiser suggerisce che le competenze linguistiche di Sitchin siano inadeguate all' analisi di testi sumeri e biblici, e che in alcuni casi Sitchin abbia addirittura inventato parti di documenti. Nel suo sito Heiser analizza il sigillo sumero VA243, ritenuto un documento fondante nella teoria di Sitchin, sigillo che mostrerebbe il sole con intorno tutti i pianeti compreso Nibiru. Heiser sostiene che il simbolo 'del sole' rappresentato nel sigillo é diverso dal simbolo che i sumeri utilizzavano comunemente per indicare il sole. Le critiche di Heiser relative al sigillo sono state portate avanti in Italia da Stefano Panizza.19 *Ian Lawton, nel suo Il codice di Giza dedica alcuni paragrafi alla critica delle teorie Sitchiniane, non in materia di sumerologia, ma di analisi dei miti egizi. Sitchin infatti ripercorrendo la storia dei popoli mediorientali/africani, fa una lunga analisi dei miti egiziani, e attribuisce la costruzione delle piramidi di Giza proprio agli Anunnaki. Secondo Sitchin le piramidi furono costruite a cavallo del 10.500 a.C. teoria che trova seguito anche in tantissimi altri autori come Graham Hancock, Erich Von Daniken, Robert Bauval, Alan Alford. Sitchin per affermare ciò analizza la documentazione su cui la egittologia ufficiale attribuisce le piramidi a Cheope, Chefren, e Micerino, concludendo che i cartigli e le iscrizioni trovatti dal Colonnello Vyse erano delle contrafazioni messe in atto dallo stesso Vyse e dal suo assistente Perring. Lawton critica queste conclusioni di Sitchin cercando di dimostrare che Vyse non avrebbe avuto interesse o modo di mettere in pratica tali contraffazioni. Nel suo sito personale inoltre Lawton presenta una serie di analisi di alcune delle principali affermazioni di Sitchin riguardo a Nibiru, agli Anunnaki, e alla mitologia sumera nonchè alle interpretazioni di alcuni termini ebraici. Lawton porta avanti anche critiche di tipo astronomico riguardanti la presunta orbita di 3600 anni ed estremamente ellitica di Nibiru, la sua inclinazione, e la relazione tra Nibiru e la fascia degli asteroidi. Occasionalmente altri studiosi si sono pronunciati sopratutto sulla competenza linguistica di Sitchin. E' opinione diffusa nell'ambiente accademico, che le traduzioni di Sitchin siano sbagliate o volutamente manipolate e che egli approfittò del fatto che all'epoca in cui egli pubblicò il primo libro il sumero era una lingua conosciuta solo da pochi specialisti, mentre ora che esistono pubblicazioni di massa, sia possibile attraverso l'uso dei Lexicon chiarire gli errori di Sitchin. Nel mese di luglio del 2011, il Prof. Verderame, docente di assiriologia dell'università di Roma, ha rilasciato un'intervista ad un sito web dove critica fortemente le teorie di Sitchin, affermando tra l'altro "Nel mondo accademico non vi è alcuna considerazione dei lavori di Sitchin ed il suo nome, quale autore di opere pseudo-scientifiche, è pressoché sconosciuto. A prescindere dalla generale chiusura degli ambienti accademici, non esistono lavori di Sitchin che possano ritenersi scientifici, per varie ragioni. Sitchin, come altri autori del genere, costruisce le sue teorie sulla traduzione di passi e non sull’interpretazione del testo originale, nonostante proclami di essere l’unico a conoscere il cuneiforme.". Alle critiche del prof. Verderame ha risposto l'appassionato di lingue antiche Alessandro Demontis, il quale ha prodotto un documento di risposta. Le presunte prove a favore delle teorie di Sitchin e le repliche di Alessandro Demontis, sono state analizzate e invalidate sul sito di divulgazione scientifica Eclisseforum.it. Gli ufologi sostengono che Sitchin e tutti gli ufologi vengono boicottati dagli accademici statali perchè i governi hanno deciso un cover-up sull'argomento UFO. Su You Tube Bibliografia Sitchin ha scritto 12 libri, tutti editi in Italia da PIEMME. Oltre ai libri, Sitchin cura, attraverso il suo discepolo/webmaster Erik Poltorak, un sito web dove si possono trovare degli articoli specifici su determinati argomenti inerenti le sue ricerche. I libri di Sitchin sono tradotti in oltre 20 lingue. Il suo primo libro Il pianeta degli dei é uno dei 10 libri più venduti al mondo, tradotto in 37 lingue compreso il braille e giunto alla 50a ristampa. # Il pianeta degli dei, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 1983, 1998, 2001, 2004, 2006, ISBN 8827209271, ISBN 8838430543, ISBN 8838443688, ISBN 8838481075, ISBN 8838479410 (The 12th Planet, New York City, HarperCollins, 1976). # Le astronavi del Sinai, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 1998, 2001, 2004, ISBN 8838440298, ISBN 8838448124, ISBN 8838481083 (The Stairway to Heaven, New York City, Avon Books, 1980). # Guerre atomiche al tempo degli dei, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 1999, ISBN 8838443947 (The Wars of Gods and Men, New York City, Avon Books, 1985). # Il codice del cosmo, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2010, ISBN 9788838469527 (The Cosmic Code, New York City, Avon Books, 1998). # Gli dei dalle lacrime d'oro, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2000, ISBN 9788856622102 (The Lost Realms, New York City, Avon Books, 1990). # Gli architetti del tempo, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2005, ISBN 9788856625141 (When Time Began, New York City, HarperCollins, 1993). # L'altra Genesi, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2006 (Genesis Revisited: Is Modern Science Catching Up With Ancient Knowledge?, New York City, Avon Books, 1990). # La Bibbia degli Dei, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2007 (Divine Encounters: A Guide to Visions, Angels and Other Emissaries, New York City, Avon Books, 1995). # Il libro perduto del Dio Enki, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2004 (The Lost Book of Enki: Memoirs and Prophecies of an Extraterrestrial god, Bear & Company, 2001). # Spedizioni nell'Altro Passato, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2005 (The Earth Chronicles Expeditions, Bear & Company, 2004). # L'ultima profezia, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2010 (Journeys to the Mythical Past, Bear & Company, 2007). # Il Giorno degli Dei. Il passato è il nostro futuro, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2009, ISBN 9788856612592 (The End of Days: Armageddon and Prophecies of the Return, New York City, William Morrow and Company, 2007). # Quando i giganti abitavano la terra, Firenze, Macro Edizioni, 2010 (There Were Giants Upon the Earth: Gods, Demigods, and Human Ancestry: The Evidence of Alien DNA, Bear & Company, 2010). # Le cronache terrestri rivelate - I segreti del passato sono la chiave del futuro, Milano, Edizioni Piemme, 2011, ISBN 9788856617832 (The Earth Chronicles Handbook, Bear & Company, 2009). Note 1^ Fertilizzazione In-Vitro su Wikipedia 2^ National Geographic sulla mutazione M168 3^ Spencer Wells sull' Adamo Y-Cromosomale 5^ The seven daughters of Eve - B. Sykes 4^ Brian Sykes 6^ Eva Mitocondria 200.000 anni fa 7^ What came before DNA? 8^ Montmorillonite-catalysed formation of RNA oligomers 9^ Soil colloids-bound plasmid DNA: Effect on transformation of E. coli and resistance to DNase I degradation 10^ What is going on in th solar system? 11^ Microaeroplano con propulsione ad acqua tramite laser 12^ Trasmutazioni di metalli produce energia tramite plasma confinato in acqua 13^ Deciphrement of the Fuente Magna bowl 14^ Phoenicians in Brazil 15^ Egyptian Civilization Its Sumerian Origin and Real Chronology 16^ Collapse of the Akkadian Empire 17^ NASA Images Suggest Water Still Flows in Brief Spurts on Mars 18^ Primitive Asteroids In Main Asteroid Belt May Have Formed Far From The Sun 19^ Nessun sistema solare nel sigillo VA243 20^ Analisi del sigillo VA243 Voci correlate *Archeoastronomia *Graham Hancock *Mitologia mesopotamica *Nibiru (Sitchin) *Pseudoarcheologia *Xenoarcheologia Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale di Zecharia Sitchin *Sito ufficiale di Michael Heiser *Pagine di Ian Lawton sulle teorie di Sitchin *Sito di studi di Alessandro Demontis *Sumerian Lexicon - J. Halloran *Forum di indagine e discussione sulle ipotesi di Sitchin categoria:Studiosi